Crys
|-|Normal= Crys is a NightWing who belongs to LunaTheEclipse, she can read minds, and studies NightWing abilities, trying to find what causes them. Description Crys looks like, in a few words, a sleep deprived student. She's also been called adorable. She is thinner than most dragons, almost delicate. Her limbs are long and awkward, resulting in her being hopelessly clumsy. Her neck and tail are definitely longer than usual, the only thing about her that's smaller than usual are her wings. And even then, only slightly. On top of that, she has a scar running the length of her tail from an accident long ago, and the occasional stiffness and small wings add up to what you could call... a below average flyer. She definitely needs to work on her landings. Her scales are an obsidian black, disrupted only by the dark purple of her underscales and the dark gray of her spines. The undersides of her wings look like someone spilled the night sky on them, the silver scales all different sizes and shapes. And of course, the twin teardrop scales under her eyes, marking her ability to read minds. Her eyes are a bright blue, standing out against the black scales. She has a bit of SwiftWing blood, but the only thing noticeably passed down is the dark hair on her head. She usually ties it up into a neat bun in the morning, only to have it come almost completely undone by the end of the day. She is hopelessly nearsighted, and wears dark purple half-moon glasses that always seem to be slipping off her snout. She usually wears a white button up shirt, or on occasion, a white lab coat. Either way she prefers her clothes to be white, at least she makes an attempt to look professional. However, she has a bad habit of writing notes on her sleeves, which kind if undoes the look. In summary, the neat dragoness who leaves at the beginning of the day, doesn't come back at the end. Personality Crys was always different. While other NightWings were trying to figure out how the world worked, she wanted to know how she worked. Why she could see into other dragon's heads, why some could see the future, and why some had the power to enchant objects. While other NightWings wanted to keep their abilities secret, she wanted to open up their secrets, find out how they worked. If they could replicate them. Due to her differing ideas, she often disagrees with most other NightWings. Not her favorite tribe. And sitting in her lab all day, she's not the most socially skilled dragoness. She tries to sound professional, but she's always worried she's offending those who know less than she does. And her recoveries are quite... studdery. Which in the end just leads to a really awkward conversation, mostly her trying to apologize. So yes, not the most socially skilled dragon. She does prefer to stay safe in her lab, doing her experiments and arguing with other NightWings about her "useless actions", but even though she doesn't think she's brave or strong, a tiny part of her always longs for adventure. But most of her just wishes she could fly. Walking all day every day makes for some sore talons. History Wipwipwipwip Relationships Shipshipshipship Trivia *I used the cute nerd as my audition for the Fallout Reboot Gallery Crys.texting.png|By Texting Crys1 Luna.jpg|By Luna |-|The Last Of Pyrrhia= When the world ended, Crys died. Long gone is the studdering, sleep deprived dragoness. Yet from the ashes, a new Crys was born And she's still gay as heck ----- wIP Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters Category:Content (Heartenvy) Category:LGBT+